Errors with raw partition
IOErrorsWithRawPartition The most characteristing error messages for my problem: end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 0 Buffer I/O error on device cobd2, logical block 0 lost page write due to I/O error on cobd2 ... My Background: I have no problems running the debian colinux, and am experienced in UserModeLinux and coLinux (I've frequently been using a colinux system for around half year now). I'm using: * A laptop with windows XP and Ubuntu (a Morphix/Debian based distro). Windows with C: and D: as partition 0 and 1 (zero based), and Linux on 2. * Grub bootloader runs both OS's fine. * C: and D: are NTFS partitions, partition 3 (linux) is ext3. * Linux version 2.6.10-co-0.6.2. The problem: I've repeated this process with different settings in colinux.xml all resulting in the same error. Also I've made sure that windows has no locks on the Logical Volume. At first it had, but then I removed the entire partition and recreated it with fdisk from a linux bootable CD. With Run... -> compmgmt.msc I checked the "Disk management" adminstration pane (also accessible as Manage this computer...), it shows the partition as the third on a single disk. It is tagged with "Healthy (Unknown Partition)". During testing I've also got the erroneous behaviour when the partition was labeled as "Healthy (Available)". No other disks are in this system. I've tried various configurations, but I'll post just two that don't work: root=/dev/cobd0 The second one: root=/dev/cobd0 It boots up like this: C:\DOCUME~1\E\MYDOCU~1\coLinux>colinux-daemon.exe -c debian.colinux.xml Cooperative Linux Daemon, 0.6.2 Compiled on Sat Feb 5 10:19:28 2005 Linux version 2.6.10-co-0.6.2 (karrde@callisto.yi.org) (gcc version 3.3.5 (Debia n 1:3.3.5-8)) #5 Sat Feb 5 10:19:16 IST 2005 128MB LOWMEM available. On node 0 totalpages: 32768 DMA zone: 0 pages, LIFO batch:1 Normal zone: 32768 pages, LIFO batch:8 HighMem zone: 0 pages, LIFO batch:1 Built 1 zonelists Kernel command line: root=/dev/cobd0 Initializing CPU#0 Setting proxy interrupt vectors PID hash table entries: 1024 (order: 10, 16384 bytes) Using cooperative for high-res timesource Console: colour CoCON 80x25 Dentry cache hash table entries: 32768 (order: 5, 131072 bytes) Inode-cache hash table entries: 16384 (order: 4, 65536 bytes) Memory: 126208k/131072k available (1502k kernel code, 0k reserved, 548k data, 10 4k init, 0k highmem) Calibrating delay loop... 339.14 BogoMIPS (lpj=1695744) Mount-cache hash table entries: 512 (order: 0, 4096 bytes) CPU: After generic identify, caps: 3febf9ff 00000000 00000000 00000000 CPU: After vendor identify, caps: 3febf9ff 00000000 00000000 00000000 CPU: Trace cache: 12K uops, L1 D cache: 8K CPU: L2 cache: 512K CPU: After all inits, caps: 3febf9ff 00000000 00000000 00000080 CPU: Intel® Pentium® 4 Mobile CPU 1.80GHz stepping 04 Enabling fast FPU save and restore... done. Enabling unmasked SIMD FPU exception support... done. Checking 'hlt' instruction... OK. NET: Registered protocol family 16 devfs: 2004-01-31 Richard Gooch (rgooch@atnf.csiro.au) devfs: boot_options: 0x0 cofuse init 0.1 (API version 2.2) Initializing Cryptographic API serio: cokbd at irq 1 io scheduler noop registered io scheduler anticipatory registered io scheduler deadline registered io scheduler cfq registered RAMDISK driver initialized: 16 RAM disks of 4096K size 1024 blocksize elevator: using anticipatory as default io scheduler cobd: loaded (max 32 devices) loop: loaded (max 8 devices) conet: loaded (max 16 devices) conet0: initialized mice: PS/2 mouse device common for all mice Looking for interface "tap" Adapter Generic NdisWan adapter doesn't have a connection Checking connection: 1394 Checking connection: BT Checking connection: tuntap Checking connection: UTP Checking connection: bridge Listening on: TAP-Win32 Adapter V8 (coLinux)... Listening for: (ether dst 00:ff:1a:9d:f3:c0) or (ether broadcast or multicast) o r (ip broadcast or multicast) input: AT Translated Set 2 keyboard on cokbd NET: Registered protocol family 2 IP: routing cache hash table of 1024 buckets, 8Kbytes TCP: Hash tables configured (established 8192 bind 16384) NET: Registered protocol family 1 NET: Registered protocol family 17 EXT3 FS on cobd0, internal journal EXT3-fs: mounted filesystem with ordered data mode. VFS: Mounted root (ext3 filesystem). Freeing unused kernel memory: 104k freed then running `mount /dev/cobd1` (or 2 in this output example) the results are: kjournald starting. Commit interval 5 seconds EXT3 FS on cobd0, internal journal end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 0 Buffer I/O error on device cobd2, logical block 0 lost page write due to I/O error on cobd2 EXT3 FS on cobd2, internal journal EXT3-fs: mounted filesystem with ordered data mode. kjournald starting. Commit interval 5 seconds Then after issuing `ls /mnt` (where the correct cobd was just mounted): EXT3-fs: mounted filesystem with ordered data mode. kjournald starting. Commit interval 5 seconds end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 4232 Buffer I/O error on device cobd2, logical block 529 lost page write due to I/O error on cobd2 end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 4240 end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 4248 end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 4256 Buffer I/O error on device cobd2, logical block 532 lost page write due to I/O error on cobd2 Aborting journal on device cobd2. After issuing another ls /mnt: end_request: I/O error, dev cobd2, sector 32 Buffer I/O error on device cobd2, logical block 4 lost page write due to I/O error on cobd2 ext3_abort called. EXT3-fs error (device cobd2): ext3_journal_start_sb: Detected aborted journal Remounting filesystem read-only The disk does seem to be quite readable (but booting a system of this raw partition give many errors, so I can't confirm its a writing problem only). ---- MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:05 UTC 2006